La otra guerra por el Santo Grial
by Seed Cero
Summary: En este fic uso los personajes de la historia para la batalla por el santo grial, pero ninguno tiene a su respectivo compañero; aliansas, traiciones y perosonajes con doble cara, que sucedera…
1. Reunion

Mi octabo fic, esta historia ya casi termino de escribirla y subirla, solo falta que compongan mi destrosada ortografia, como pueden ver en esta introducción jeje, Bersek es quien se encargo y a quien agradesco que sea tan rapido, a un que me dice que aga los capitulos mas largos mmm, en fin, en este fic uso los personajes de la historia para la batalla por el santo grial, pero ninguno tiene a su respectivo compañero…

1ra Noche Reunion

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, parecía que no quería ser testigo de los acontecimientos que se llevaban acabo en esos momentos, en esa desolada calle.

Saber con respiración agitada y totalmente agotada, sujetaba su espada con ambas manos, su armadura se encontraba destruida, por lo cual se po­día ver la sangre que le escurría por el brazo derecho, el mismo liquido carmesí que cabria una parte de su hermoso rostro y su mirada comenzaba a perder aquel brillo; permanecía de pie frente a Berserker a unos pasos de ella, pero tampoco perdía de atención a unos metros de tras suyo el sirviente experto en magia lanzo un ataque hacia Saber, quien lo vio venir, corrió hacia Berserker y salto para que el ataque diera contra él, pero en pleno vuelo, su tobillo fue sujetado por este, quien la jalo asía abajo para que recibiera el ataque y de paso usarla como escudo, la estrello contra el suelo, para finalizar dejándole caer su imponente espada sobre ella, escuchándose un fuerte estruendo.

Caster se acerco a ver al sirviente que estaban masacrando, para ver si avían concluido su trabajo, acabar con saber la cual parecía muerta, pero aun le quedaba energía, la suficiente para permanecer en aquel mundo, así que el sirviente lanzo otro ataque mágico a quema ropa y Berserker volvió atacar con su espada, dejando la caer con toda su fuerza al maltrecho cuerpo de Saber. Unas luces se elevaron al cielo, del sitio donde acababa de desaparecer el sirviente Saber, el primero en caer en la nueva guerra por el Santo Grial...

Un par de horas después de lo sucedido y no muy lejos de ahí, Shirou Emiya hablaba con el sirviente Assasin, -Así… que el sirviente Saber a caído- decía el joven master- has que este mensaje a los otros dos masters -dijo dirigiéndose al sirviente.

Alrededor de la media noche, de ase mismo día, en el colegio, el silencio del recinto era perturbado por la batalla entre dos sirvientes; en uno de los corredores, en cuestión de segundos, todos los cristales se rompieron, al final de este se encontraban ambos sirvientes, el despia­dado Lancer y la peligrosa Rider.

Ambos detuvieron sus ataques, estando uno frente al otro, para descansar un instante o quizás para observar y analizar a su oponente, posiblemente un poco de ambos y cuando iban a reanudar el combate, de inmediato sin­tieron la presencia de un tercer sirviente, el cual acababa de llegar. Los dos sirvientes al unísono voltearon hacia la ventana donde en el marco de esta, vieron la presencia de Assassin; nadie se movió.

-Esta batalla es inútil -comenzó a decir el recién llegado- en este momento solo tienen un solo destino -continuo Asaassin- la derrota para us­tedes y la muerte para sus masters. Si quieren tener de nueva cuenta al menos una oportunidad para triunfar en esta guerra, vengan mañana, a esta misma hora, a la azotea de este edificio -y con eso finalizó el sir­viente, que sin más que agregar, se retiro dejando solos a los otros dos.

Al día siguiente ala media noche, en la azotea de la escuela ya casi es­taban todos reunidos. Tres siluetas eran iluminas por la luna, Shirou, con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos en los bolcillos; Rin Tohsaka, con expresión molesta y los brazos cruzados; y por ultimo Ilyasviel Von Einzbern, quien comenzaba a desesperarse por la espera, golpeando el suelo con el pie; pero finalmente llego el ultimo master que esperaban; por la puerta que daba a la azotea apareció Kulkl Shuichirou, la reunión podía comenzar.

To be continue

Y pues bien este fue el primer capitulo, espero que les ahiga gustado, en el siguiente ya desarrollo mas la historia, los bandos y papeles de cada quien, en fin solo espero sus reviews…


	2. Alianza

He aquí el segundo capitulo jaja, ha sierto me falto decir qu los personajes no me pertenecen son de……Type Moon, si no mal recuerdo, luego lo checo; bueno agrádeser a Bersek por coregir mi desastrosa ortografia jaja.

En fin los dejo en el segundo capitulo, no tiene tanta accion como el anterior, pero desarrola la trama, en el tercero el cual ya tengo traducido (pero tengo que agregarle una cosa a recomendación de mi betarider) contiene toda la accion que a este le falta y algo de trajica drama, huy creo que ya able de mas en fin los dejo con este capitulo…

2da Noche Alianza

-¡¿Que, usted aquí?! no dirá que usted también es un master -exclamo Rin mientras lo señalaba con el dedo, entre sorprendida y molesta por el.

-¿Quien es él? -pregunto Ilyasviel.

-¡¡Es un maestro de la escuela!! -respondió Rin a un molesta.

-El como, por que o para que, no importan en este momento -interrumpió Shirou- esta reunión es para informarles algo de suma importancia –

-Yo solo vine por eso -dijo Rin volviendo a la calma, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos- que es "eso" tan importante –

-Cierto a que se refería con eso de "solo la muerte" -dijo Ilyasviel tratando de ocultar su temor.

-El primer sirviente a caído... -comenzó a decir Shirou.

-¡Ja! -exclamo Rin.

-Y eso ¿que? -agrego Ilyasviel en tono burlón.

-Que no fue cualquiera... -continuó Shirou- ...si no el sirviente Saber -esto último sorprendió a Ilyasviel y a Rin, Kuziki era el único sin expresar emoción alguna.

-Pero Saber es uno de los sirvientes mas poderosos -recrimino Ilyasviel.

-¿Como es posible que haya sido el primero en perder?, dime acaso tú lo derrotaste -dijo Rin dirigiéndose hacia Shirou.

-No -respondió este con toda la calma del mundo- y ese es el segundo y mas importante asunto que les tengo que informar -y puso expresión seria y severa- quienes derrotaron a Saber fueron los sirvientes Caster y Berserker -y de nueva cuenta la información las había sorprendido.

-Berserker... -dijo en tono triste Ilyasviel.

-Y Caster, junto con Saber, son considerados los sirvientes mas podero­sos -concluyo Rin en tono bajo.

-Así es... -retomo la palabra Shirou- Saber ya no esta y todo párese que los masters de Caster y Berserker se han aliado -guardo silencio un mo­mento, mientras asimilaban la información- quizás tendríamos una opor­tunidad cada quien por su lado, en contra de Berserker o Caster, pero -y volvió a guardar silencio un momento antas de continuar- no ten­drían ninguna contra los dos al mismo tiempo... -dejo de hablar un momen­to, dejándolos pensar en sus probabilidades- ...así que solo tienen dos opciones, irse, tratar de vencer a Caster y Berserker, por si solos y seguro terminaran como Saber -y Shirou observo a los tres presentes- o pueden escuchar mi proposición -y termino de hablar.

-Hum… como si tuviéramos opción -dijo Rin sin ocultar su frustración- y ¿que propones? –

-Una alianza, solo quedan los masters de Caster y Berserker, los cuales son aliados y nosotros cuatro con nuestros sirvientes, si nos aliamos tendríamos altas posibilidades de vencerlos –

-¡¿Queee unirme con ustedes?! -grito Ilyasviel.

-Ya sabes Von Einzbern, puedes irte sola a enfrentarlos o pelear contra alguno de nosotros, pero te enfrentarlas a los tres, -le hizo ver Shirou- claro, siempre y cuando los demás acepten -y volteó a verlos.

-Creo que no hay otra opción -dijo con cansancio Rin- pero solo hasta vencer a Caster y Berserker -Kuziki también asintió, estando de acuerdo.

-Y bien, Von Einzbern -y Shirou volteó hacia la pequeña.

-Ya que -dijo con molestia y resignación.

-Esta alianza durara asta derrotar tanto a Berserker y Caster, como a sus masters; después nos enfrentaremos entre nosotros -aclaro Shirou- bien, ya aclarado, mañana los atacaremos -

To be continue…

Y pues ese fue el segundo capitulo, he de decir que ahora como estoy subiendo tres o cuatro fics, no recuerdo, dependiendo los reviews que dejen, sera el fic que baya actualizando, asi que…espero sus comentarios, nos vemos…


	3. Traicion

El trercer capitulo el cual este me agrada mucho ya que le da un giro ine4sperado a ala historia, bueno eraq inevitable, no podia ser tan facil jaja, en fin de nueva cuaenta agradecer a Berserker por ayudarme en coregir mis grandes faltas de ortografia, como se puede notar en este parafo jaja, ya no digo mas los dejo con el capitulo….

3ra Noche Traición

Al día siguiente después de una rápida reunión en la casa de Tohsaka; cuando el ocaso caía, habían llegado al lugar donde se realizaría el combate.

En la escalinata hacia un templo en la cima del monte, esperaba Kuziki y sin perderlo de vista entre los árboles, se hallaban los demás masters (Shirou, Rin y Ilyasviel).

(Flashback) En la reunión de aquel día, decidieron el plan...

-Lo poco que se sobre el combate de Saber, es que ningún master estuvo presente y que Berserker era atacante y defensor, mientras que Caster lo apoyaba -les informo Shirou.

-Y ¿cual es el plan?, atacar con todo -dijo con euforia Ilyasviel.

-Eso solo aria una masacre -le hizo ver Rin.

-Lo mejor es dividir y acabar con el mas vulnerable -sugirió Shirou.

-Caster -dijo Rin, sabiendo lo que pensaba Shirou.

-Asi es, hay que usar una carnada para atraer a Berserker –

-Y ¿quien sera la carnada? -pregunto Ilyasviel un poco nerviosa.

-Yo seré...-se hoyo por vez primera la voz de Kuziki- yo y mi sirviente-(fin flashback)

-Y ¿crees que venga solo Berserker? -pregunto con duda Rin.

-No creo que sepan de nuestra alianza, creerán que vino solo, espero que solo envíen a Berserker, de lo contrario, atacaremos a Caster por sor­presa -les informo Shirou a las chicas.

-¡Ahí esta Berserker! -exclamo Ilyasviel alzando la voz.

-Shhh o quieres que nos descubran -la regaño Rin.

-Perdón, - se disculpo Ilyasviel- párese que viene solo -hizo la observación la pequeña.

-Es hora de movernos -las apresuro Shirou.

Pasaron algunos minutos estando uno frente al otro y cuando decidió que había pasado suficiente tiempo hablo Kuziki.

-Es hora del plan, _ataca _sirviente...Assassin -y este apareció lanzándose a toda velocidad en dirección a Berserker.

Mientras Shirou y Rin, seguidos por Ilyasviel, habían llegado sin complicaciones ala entrada del templo, donde acababa de aparecer Caster.

-Bienvenidos, ¿acaso es una reunión? -y sonrió el sirviente al verlos.

-¡Lancer! –

-¡Archer! –

-¡Rider! -los masters llamaron a sus sirvientes que al instante apare­cieron y al unísono los masters ordenaron atacar a Caster, quien solo levanto su mano y una horda de esqueletos se irguió frente a sus oponente; los sirvientes de inmediato comenzaron a destrozarlos sin miramientos.

Los masters observaban como poco a poco sus sirvientes se acercaban a su objetivo, pero no sabían si lo conseguirían antes de que Kuziki y su sirviente ya no pudieran detener a Berserker o peor que este ultimo los había eliminado.

Rider salto sobre los esqueletos y lanzo su kunai con cadena hacia Caster, pero un campo mágico detuvo el ataque a centímetros de su obje­tivo, sabían que no iba a ser fácil derrotar ala poderosa Caster, a un siendo tres contra uno.

El combate se había prolongado mas de lo esperado, a pesar de que solo habían transcurrido unos minutos, no sabían cuanto mas podría durar Assassin contra Berssarker y este llegara con ellos y fue entonces cuando ocurrió...

-Ag...Shirou -Rin y Shirou voltearon hacia atrás de donde Ilyasviel había pronunciado el nombre del chico y lo que vieron, los helo...

Ilyasviel tenía atravesada a la altura del pecho una espada, no, una katana y detrás de la pequeña se encontraba su ejecutor... Assassin, el sirviente giro su katana e Ilyasviel grito de dolor.

Rider se olvido de Caster y lanzo su kunai hacia Assassin, este retrocedió sacando su katana de Ilyasviel y Shirou sostuvo a la pequeña en sus brazos, mientras Rider siguió ala caza de Assassin quien solo retrocedía, cuando este se detuvo, Rider creyó que al fin lo tenia, pero un tremendo golpe la regreso de donde venia, estrellando contra el suelo levanto el rostro y vio quien la había atacado... Berserker, el cual ahora se encontraba a un lado de Assassin.

Lancer se puso frente a Rider, encarando a los dos sirvientes, detrás de Rider se encontraban Rin y Shirou quien tenia en sus brazos a Ilyasviel que agonizaba y un hilo de sangre escurría de sus labios; fi­nalmente detrás de ellos, dándoles la espalda estaba Archer, quien mira­ba de frente a Caster, en pocas palabras, estaban rodeados y peor que eso...atrapados...

To be continue

Y pues bien sin mas esperar sus comentarios mientras termino de escribir esta historia la cual ya boy a la mitad, donde de nuevo da un giro a la historia, en fin nos vemos…


	4. Receso

Y el cuarto capitulo, donde se ve que sucedió, y sin mas solo agradeciendo al beta de este fic Berserker…

4ta Noche Receso

Rin Tohsaka observaba el ocaso, desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones de su casa, el dic había transcurrido en calma, silencioso, con el viento soplando, tratando de llevarse los recuerdos de la noche anterior, Tohsaka cerró los ojos, no podía olvidar lo ocurrido ayer...

Su ruta de escape era obstruida por Berserker y Assassin, quien los acababa de traicionar y con su katana hirió de muerte a Ilyasviel que yacía en los brazos de Emiya agonizando...

Rider se puso de pie frente a los que obstruían el paso; ambos esperaron que ella hiciera el primer movimiento, pero sin mas hizo aparece su noble fantasma, un hermoso y agresivo Pegaso de color blanco resplan­deciente el cual arremetió contra Assassin y Berserker quienes lo esquivaron, asiéndose a un lado del camino y todos aprovecharon para salir.

-¡Archer, no dejes que nos sigan! -grito ordenando mientras se alejaban.

-¿Tú también Lancer, detenlos! -ordeno el otro master a su sirviente y ambos se vieron cara a cara contra sus oponentes.

Archer, Assasssin, Lancer y Berserker comenzaron a combatir.

Llevaban varios minutos corriendo, Rider iba halado de Shirou quien tenia a Ilyasviel en brazos, que a cada paso oía sus quejidos, Emiya se detuvo al igual que Rin y Rider a los lados de él.

-Esperemos un minuto -pidió Shirou y salió del camino, entrando entre los árboles, recostó ala pequeña, sosteniendo su cabeza. Tohsaka se arrodillo a un lado de ellos revisando la herida y noto que aquel giro que hizo Assassin con su katana, sello el destino de Von Einzbern.

-Shi...rou -Ilyasviel abrió un poco los ojos buscando al joven.

-Aquí estoy, junto a ti -y tomo la mano de ella.

-Me alegro...-sonrió y volvió a buscar a alguien con la mirada-...Rider-el sirviente se encontraba de pie frente a su master-...esta será mi ul­tima orden...agh -y tocio un poco de sangre-...mi ultima orden será...-

-Ya no hables Von Einzbern -dijo Rin con expresión triste.

-Rider, has un contrato con Shirou y se su sirviente -dijo Ilyasviel con un ultimo esfuerzo y de sus labios volvió a escurrir su sangre carmesí.

Emiya observo como un hechizo de mando desaparecía de la mano que sostenía de Ilyasviel; Rider tomo en sus brazos ala pequeña y con un salto se alejo a gran velocidad del lugar, esa fue la ultima vez que vieron a Ilyasviel Von Einzbern, Shirou y Rin, quienes mas adelante se reunieron con sus sirvientes, los cuales se encontraban un poco maltrechos.

-¿En que piensas Tohsaka? -la chica salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a Shirou, que acababa de entrar ala habitación.

-¿Por que nos traiciono Shuichirou? -

-...... -el joven no respondió, la respuesta llegaba a ser tan simple.

-Y ahora, ¿que pasara?; Shuchirou nos traiciono y Von Einzbern...murió -y al decir esto oprimió con ambas manos sus brazos, los cuales mantenía cruzados, como acostumbraba hacerlo.

-No te preocupes...-y Emiya camino hacia Rin, quien le daba la espalda-., .aun que sean ellos tres y solo nosotros dos...-y abraso a Rin.

-Emiya...-volteo el rostro hacia atrás donde se encontraba él.

-Yo te protegeré -

-Ja -rió la chica de falda negra- como si necesitara que me protegiesen

-En ese caso, ¿por que tiemblas? -y ella se sonrojo, por lo dicho y por que Shirou la oprimió un poco con el abraso, juntando sus cuerpos. Rin fijo su vista en la de Shirou, quien observaba sus labios de ella, quien lo noto, he humedeció sus labios cuando él se fue acercando y Rin unió sus labios en un apasionado beso, a la luz de la luna que se asomaba.

Ya en la noche, en la habitación de Tohsaka, la cual era iluminada por la luna, las ropas de Shirou y Rin yacían a un lado de la cama de la chica y sobre esta ambos se entregaban a sus pasionales deseos,

to be continue...

Y por ultimo solo esperando sus comentarios nos vemos


End file.
